Diaries Written in Blood
by babblebrain
Summary: Basically my version of the show and following Elena's complicated events at Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries stories or whatever. My sources are from the show(: ***

* * *

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad."

I was staring at their engraved names on the tomb. The cold rain was pouring hard on my face. The only source of light was the moon showing only half of its face and a few stars accompanying it.

It was already six months after my parent's death, but it seemed like it was only yesterday I was looking down at their casket watching the ushers burry them down to the ground. I still couldn't understand why the heavens took them from me. All these months I was thinking about that. Every single day yet I didn't get any sign of answers.

I decided to visit mom and dad because… well, I always come here when I really miss them. Plus, the things going around are so stressful. Jeremy is doing drugs now. Aunt Jenna is trying to get through Jeremy, but of course that isn't going to work. She's trying to raise both Jeremy and I so it's pretty hard for her. I'm still trying to soak up mom and dad's death after six months they've been gone.

I was telling mom and dad all this. Just after I ended my updates with their names tears began to run down my cheek. Each tear falling down slowly and then quicker. Then my tears turning into sobs.

"Why did you have to leave me? Please give me an answer!!" I was speaking in between breaths making my breathing unsteady.

I was crying in the cold rain in the dark but all that didn't seem to matter to me. In fact I didn't really notice. Until I heard footsteps crackling on the dried leaves. I looked up and saw a figure of a man. I squinted my eyes to get a better view of who was standing in front of me.

"Stefan? What're you doing here?"

"I'm visiting family. Again. Elena. What's wrong?" His voice was with worry. The moon's light was now on his beautiful features. It was like he was glowing, but he was still captivated by my sadness.

"Stefan… it's just. It's -." I couldn't continue. My eyes were filled with tears and soon they began to fall down carelessly once again.

"Oh, Elena. Come here." He walked over to me and sat by my side. He wrapped his arms around me and we both sat there. Our wet clothes touching each other. His muscular arms were holding me tightly. "Sh. Sh. Sh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. Don't cry."

I don't know why, but somehow the sound of his voice was calming me down. I was glad he came. Though, I was still sobbing and both of us were getting soaking wet.

"Stefan, you don't have to be here. It's okay. I can do this." I was lying.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I'll be here. You shouldn't even be here all alone anyways." He was still embracing me, but about ten minutes later he pulled back and stood up and gave me his hand. "Here, I should bring you home now. Your aunt is probably getting worried. And you need to change. You're going to get sick." I stared at his eyes looking sad as always.

"No, Stefan. Please don't bring me home. Not right now at least."

He dropped his hand and looked at the ground then looked back up. "Alright. Come with me then."

I didn't know whether to go with him or not. I've only known him for four weeks, but something told me to trust him. So I took his hand that he gave me. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. Wow. Few guys do that I thought. "Where are we going?" I asked as we got in his car.

"We are going to get you cleaned up. We're going to my house," he said smiling at me.

I couldn't help, but smile back. His smile already made me forget about what happened earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow. I drove past your house many times before, but I never knew it would look this big in the inside," I said looking around.

Stefan smiled. "Follow me."

We walked up a few stairs when we stopped and entered a room. It was his I guess. Already when I walked in it felt so warm and cozy. I took a small look around his room and found so much fascinating things. There were books everywhere and old antiques. They all looked old. His things had more of a vintage taste to it. It was classical. I was so concentrated in his room that I didn't even hear him speak to me.

"Elena?"

"Oh sorry. Your room. It's just so interesting."

"I'm sorry for the mess. I was planning on cleaning it today but…yeah," he said laughing a little.

"No, it's not that. It's just. Cool," I said smiling. "But anyways. What were you saying?" I saw his hands carrying something.

"I got you a towel and some clean clothes. You can take a shower to the door on my right."

_Gosh this guy is hot. He's just so caring._

"Stefan, you don't have to do this you know? This is too much."

"Yeah, I know. But I want to do this and it's okay. You deserve more."

_Why was this guy making my heart sink?_ "Thank you so much Stefan. I truly mean it." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. It was a little while till he hugged back, but when he did it was one of the best hugs ever. Probably even better than mom or dad's. I hope he didn't feel my heart beating through my chest. We held on for what seemed like forever. He pulled back and I headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned against it holding my hand to my chest feeling my heart beating and just staring at the mirror. I saw something that I've never seen before in a long time. I was _really _smiling.

* * *

His shirt was definitely big that it almost reached my knees. But it left his succulent scent. I inhaled his shirt deeply just so I could never forget this perfect scent.

My eyes widened as I opened the door and saw Stefan _shirtless_. I scanned his body and stopped right at his abs. _Whoa…_ He's really fit. I had a sudden feeling of just gliding my hands all over his muscular abs and just-.

Oh shoot. I think he caught me looking. Now I'm back to reality. I quickly looked at something else so it looked like I was just looking around. He was looking for something then pointed to something behind me. My heart was racing.

"Hey, can you past my shirt?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Oh good, false alarm. I handed him his gray shirt. My hairs on my arm stood up as our hands met and touched.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he walked over to his bed and sat there then patted his hand on the spot next to him signaling me to sit beside him.

"I've got a question to ask you and I'm completely fine if you don't want to answer," He paused. "Why were you at the cemetery crying?"

I knew he was going to ask that at one point. I didn't want to answer, but I had to just let it out. I can't keep holding it in. And I know he's the right person to tell this to.

"I think I told you this before. You know how I told you at the party by the bridge? The night Vicki was attacked a few days ago?"

"Your parents?" his face had pain in them. I nodded.

"I just had a lot of things on my mind. So I go there just to talk to them. Sometimes I get carried away and I just break out. I know I sound weird and all-," he cut me off.

"Elena," oh man. I just love how he says my name. "You're not weird. You're not even close to weird. I understand how you feel. I just want you to know that you can always come to me if you need anything. If you need someone to talk to, okay?"

He said this looking deep into my eyes. The way those emerald eyes looked at me was so intense that it seemed like he was going to jerk himself to me and kiss me hard any second. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. I knew he really meant it.

"Okay," I said smiling. "Hey, your eyes. There's something-."

"Oh uh," he said rubbing his eyes. "It's nothing. Are you thirsty?"

"Um sur-?"

"I'll go get you a drink."

I watched him as he quickly walked out. "What was that about?" I said whispering. This is the second time it's happened already. There were red veins under his eyes. Same thing happened to both his eyes. It was all red. It was totally weird. _Okay. Just lay down _I thought. I'm going crazy.

After a while he came back with the glass of water in his hand. He looked okay. I guess I am paranoid. He lay beside me and handed me the glass. I took a sip and set it on the night stand.

"Thank you. By the way are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. That was nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay... Oh man. I'm so tired. Stefan," I yawned, "I just want to thank you again. Thanks so much." I started to close my eyes and soon the sounds around me were gone.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"Elena, it's okay. I told you that I don't mind. I'm glad that you're here anyway." I turned to look at her. "Elena?" She was asleep. Even when she was sleeping she was beautiful as ever. I brushed her soft brown hair and just stared at her. I stared at her almost all night. Never did I take my eyes off her, but I knew I had to bring her back to her house. I can't risk her getting into trouble because of me.

So I got her damp clothes and put them on my shoulders. I took Elena into my arms carefully trying not to wake her up. I decided to walk her home so that I can have more time with her. So I can look at her beautiful features and just hold her. The hardest part of putting her into her bedroom was not to let anyone hear so I decided not go to her front door. Luckily her bedroom window was open. I tried to jump quietly and softly. Thankfully I succeeded. I placed her on her bed and put her clothes on her chair. Then I tucked in the soundless Elena and just watched her a few more minutes. Oh no. I heard footsteps coming. "Sleep tight my sweet Elena," I kissed her on her forehead and slipped out her window and headed to the forest to hunt.

Stefan's Journal:

_I saw her again today. She was so sad. It breaks my heart every time I see her in pain. She was all alone crying in front of her parent's tombstone, mourning. I couldn't continue hunting in the woods when I heard her. When I could feel her presence. I just had to help her. So I brought her to my house to change. But we had an intense conversation again. She saw the transition of my eyes and I saw the worried and frightened look on her face. This is why I can't tell her who I am. Who I really am. Our friendship will be over if I told her that I am a_ vampire.

_Then she went to sleep a little while after. This was the moment where I could just watch her. Where I could just watch her through this endless night. Though the hard part was bringing her home. That was when I could no longer see her. I'm falling for this girl fast and hard. She's my light to my dark world. She's my everything and I already miss her._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry for confusion. This is somewhat like my version of the show. There might be some small or major changes in _my_ story. Also I'll try to come up with a better summary to explain all this, but I still don't know how my story is going to turn out. Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Elena! Get ready for school! You're going to be late!"

My eyes suddenly flicked open at the sound of Jeremy's yelling voice. "Ugh. What time is it?" I whispered to myself and looked at the clock beside my bed. "7:45?!" I jumped up out of my bed then stopped.

_Wait. Wasn't I at Stefan's last night? How did I get here? What happened? And I'm still wearing Stefan's shirt, _I thought in my head. Ugh, I didn't even have time to think. I was already rushing while getting ready.

"Elena, do you mind telling me why you were late last night? I saw you in bed at three in the morning."

_Were we really up that late?_ "I'll tell you later Aunt Jenna. Have to go. Bye!" I heard her sigh before I closed the door.

* * *

"He brought you to his house? He gave you his shirt and saw his abs? You took a shower in his house? You were cuddling in the rain? In the cemetery?!"

I was laughing a little at Bonnie's expression. "Okay one, he brought me to his house to get cleaned up. Two, he gave me his _clean_ and _dry_ shirt. Three, he was half naked 'cause he couldn't find his shirt and four, he found me in the cemetery crying so he was cheering me up. Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe it. Who would've known you would end up at Stefan's house. But are you sure you know what you're doing, Elena? You've only known him for like what? A week?"

_Has it only been a week?_ "I know, but there's something about him. He's different from most guys."

"Well, duh. He's hot. He has this romantic novel brooding stare. Plus he's very mysterious.

We both laughed. "Oh man. He was so sweet yesterday. I even woke up at my house. I don't even _remember_ going to my house."

"Were you two drinking? Elena, what if he drugged you?" Bonnie gave me a questioning sarcastic look.

We laughed again, but harder. "Bonnie! You know he's too nice to do that. And no we weren't drinking."

"I know, I know. But it's a possibility."

"He's so sweet and caring and kind and..." I trailed off just thinking about him.

"Elena!" She snapped and I quickly looked at her. "Oh my gosh. Are you _in love _with him?"

"No! I can't be. I've only spent like one night with him. Like you said, I've only known him for a week."

"Mhm. Right," she said eying me. "Just be careful Elena. Everything isn't what it seems. Behind that romantic novel face can be a big bad freaky killer guy."

I giggled with her. "You know that's not true."

_*Riiiiing!*_ _(School dismissal)_

"Hey Elena. Hey Bonnie."

"Hey Stefan. Uh, Elena. I'll talk to you later?" I nodded. "Bye," she said to the both of us.

"Stefan, th-"

"Ah Elena, no. I don't want to hear it again. I know you're thankful so it's okay. It was nice having you around anyway." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile. "Well, it was nice being with you. And... I'm glad you came. Oh yeah. Before I forget." I went into my bag and pulled out Stefan's shirt.

"Thank you."

"No, th-," Stefan looked at me. "I mean. Your welcome," we laughed.

"Well, I better be going," he said turning.

"Stefan?" he turned from my question. "Was I sleep-walking or something? I woke up in my room," I asked wondering.

"Oh. Well, you fell asleep. You were deep asleep actually. I didn't want to wake you up so I, uh, drove you home."

"Oh. How'd I end up in my room?"

"I searched for your keys and allowed myself in. I hope that was okay for you."

"That's more than okay. Stefan you know you could've woke me up right?"

"I know, but like I said I didn't want to wake you up."

_Wow. I can't believe he would do all that._ "You better not stop me when I say this 'cause I really want to thank you. I didn't even do anything for you so I must repay you."

"It's fine Elena. No need to repay me."

"No, I will not take that answer Stefan! Hmm. Tonight. Would you like to have dinner with me at the Mystic Grill? I know it's not much, but would you like to come with me?"

He thought about it for a minute and said, "Okay," smiling. "Now I must be going. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and entered the parking lot.

* * *

"Elena, I believe you have some explaining to do."

I closed the door behind me as I came in the house and dropped my bag. I was going to tell her I went to Bonnie's but I should owe her the truth after everything we've been through.

"Well, you know that Stefan guy?"

"Oh, the cute guy you like?"

I gave her a mucky look. "Well, he saw me in the cemetery really wet. So he took me to his house to give me some dry clothes," I said quickly.

"Elena! You can't just go to some guy's house! You don't even know what he'll do to you. He could be some freaky killer guy."

"Did you and Bonnie have some kind of talk before I came? She said the same thing."

"That's 'cause we could be right," she laughed a little.

"Well, both of you aren't. I trust him. He's a good guy," I smiled.

"What was he doing in the cemetery? And you?"

"_I_ went there just to, you know, see mom and dad. _He _was there because he has family there."

"Oh. Well, Elena I know you miss your mom and dad, but you shouldn't be alone there in the dark. Especially after all the attacks that's been going on. And you should've at least called."

"I know, I know. I'll call next time Aunt Jenna."

"And Elena?"

"Yes?"

"If you still feel really down because of your parents you could always come to me you know."

"I know Aunt Jenna. Thank you," I said walking up the stairs.

"Alright. Um, now go to your room! And uh... do your homework!"

"You know, you're getting pretty good at this discipline parent stuff," I giggled and continued walking back up the stairs.

"Well, thank you."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I am happy. I am happy that I saw him today. I'm happy he saw me yesterday. There's no one I'd rather want to have saved me than Stefan. Being with him makes me feel so happy. It's like he makes me forget about all my problems. I've never really felt any guy that really connects to me before. He's so kind and caring and hot might I add. But there's something about him that, that... I don't know. It's like he's hiding something from me or he doesn't want me to know something. He doesn't really talk about him much. I shouldn't worry though. We're just friends anyway. But my heart is telling me something , I invited Stefan with me to dinner. Well, I had to repay him for what he did the other night. It was the only best thing I came up with at the top of my head. I know it really is nothing, but I'm kind of excited._

My thoughts about Stefan were suddenly interrupted by my cell phone's abrupt ringing which caused me to jump.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm going to pick you up in ten minutes. Is that okay with you?"

My eyes widened. "Oh, yeah I'm ready." I ran to my bathroom and hurried fixing my hair.

"Great. Uh, are you okay?"

I hadn't noticed I'd been breathing deeply. "Yeah! I'm great. I'm just exercising. Around the house. Did you know that it's good to run up and down the stairs?" I started breathing deeper to exaggerate my breathing and talking quickly. I heard a little laugh behind the phone.

"Oh, interesting. Well, I'll let you finish. Bye."

"Bye." _ Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I was mimicking my words I said to him earlier in a childish voice. _Ugh, I'm so stupid!_

After a while I was applying some makeup and brushing my teeth quickly when the doorbell rang. _Oh gosh!_

"Elena! The door's for you!" Jeremy yelled.

"I'll be right there!" _Oh man._ My hair was still in a bit of a mess. I grabbed my comb and tried fixing my hair.

I ran down the stairs finding Stefan at the front door.

"Elena, there's som-"

"Bye Jeremy!" I closed the front door before he was going to say something probably insulting.

"Ready?"

"Yup." We walked toward his Porsche and he did that chivalrous door opening thing again. Ah, I loved that.

We sat in his car and before he started he leaned forward to me. My heart was racing. _Oh no. What's he gonna do? _He reached his hand to my hair and patted it gently, still looking at me with those intense mysterious eyes.

"Your hair. It was kind of sticking out."

"Oh thanks," _stupid!_ I could feel my face turning red, burning with embarrassment.

"You look beautiful tonight," he gave me a warm smile.

I smiled back and leaned to him. "Thank you." We were so close. Close enough that I wanted to kiss him, but he pulled back just in time. With that, we took off and headed toward Mystic Grill.


End file.
